Nico the Queen!
Nico the Queen! is the 27th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico unintentionally becomes queen of Otonokizaka High School, but she keeps abusing her powers as queen! so the μ's must find a way to impeach Nico as queen. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami Supporting/Minor Characters *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cotaro Yazawa *Cirno *Principal Minami Transcript *episode opens at Otonokizaka High School, and Nico is roaming around the school's halls. Cirno appears in Nico's way. *Cirno: "Congratulations! You are now the queen of this school!" *gives Nico a crown. *Nico: "Thanks! Now i can rule this school with my own crown!" *goes to Principal Minami's office *Nico: "I'm the queen of this school now! Get out of this school right now!" *Principal Minami: "No." *Nico: "Okay! You asked for it!" *takes out a whip, and she whips Principal Minami. *Principal Minami: "OW!" *sits on Principal Minami's seat *Nico: on announcements "Hello! This is Queen Nico speaking! Principal Minami is out sick today! So i am going to take her position!" *other μ's members gasp, and they go to the office *Honoka: "Nico! What the hell are you doing?!" *Nico: "You guys are going to be my servants! Buy me a New 3DS!" *Honoka: "No." *Nico: "Your gonna get whipped for not obeying me!" *whips Honoka 11 times. *Honoka: "Owwwiee!" *Eli: "Who made you the queen of this school?!" *Nico: "Who the f*ck gives?! I am going to force all students to build a statue of me!" *whips the students and forces them to build a statue of her *whimping *Eli: sigh "Someone has to impeach Nico." *Nico: "Guys, build a motherf*cking statue RIGHT F*CKING NOW!!!" *continues to whip the students and force them to build a statue *other The μ's members stop *Honoka: "We're NOT going to do that. I demand a impeachment!" *Nico: "I'll put you in prison Honoka for disobeying me!" *sets the trap door on Honoka and Honoka falls into the trap door, which leads to the basement prison *Kotori: "I'm with Honoka..." *Umi: "Me Too!" *Hanayo: "M-Me three!" *Maki: "Me four!" *Rin: "Me five, nya~!" *Eli: "Me six!" *Nozomi: "Me seven!" *sets the trap doors on all of the μ's members and they fall into the trap door, which leads to the basement prison *the basement prison *Honoka: "We need to escape." *with Nico, she's looking at her statue *Nico: "THIS STATUE IS GLORIOUS!!!" *smiles *with Honoka... *Honoka: "We need to come up with an escape plan." *Kotori: "Eh?" *holds up the Portal gun from the PORTAL games. *Honoka: "I got this portal gun." *Kotori: "O-Oh." *shoots a blue portal near Nico's location and a yellow portal on the basement prison floor *Honoka: "Now we're gonna escape!" *hop to the yellow portal *notices what's happening *Nico: "What the?!" *Honoka: "Were here to impeach you!" *Nico: "Why are you gonna impeach me guys?!" *runs off of her throne, the other Muse members chase her *Nico: "So long motherf*ckers! You can't get this crown off of me!" *catches up to Nico *Nico: "HUH?!?" *punches Honoka in the face, Honoka falls on the floor *Honoka: "Owwie!" *attempts to get out of the school, but her mother and Cotaro appears in the way *Nico: "What the f*ck?!" *Nico's Mother: "Nico, what's the meaning of this!?" *Nico: "I am Queen Nico! I command you to get out of my way before i whip you!" *Nico's Mother: "No!" *Laughs *Nico: "SHUT UP!" *whips Cotaro with her whip *cries *Cotaro: "Mom!" *Nico: "Guys, i never abuse my powers as Queen! Who agrees with me?" WIP Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes